Full Metal Mechanist
by theriteofspring
Summary: A continuation of Fullmetal Alchemist, in 1922, at the other end of the portal, Ed travels over the globe in search of scientists and other persons who can help him achieve his goal of meeting up with his brother once more. He also meets up with the unli
1. Chapter 1

-I don't own Full Metal Alchemist

-Please see episodes 1-51 of the anime before starting.

Thom's general store is an oddity at Oradea. Bricks and cement decorate the colorful walls of nearby establishments, but stuck in between is Thom's general store, a confusing array of wood and nails, patched here and there over the years, its walls thickening until it seemed a family of beavers lived there. Edward and Paul, two young men, emerge from the den, toting straw baskets. Rather quickly. Two wooden dough rollers also emerge from the den, also rather quickly, destined for the heads of our two protagonists.

"Oww", mumbled Paul. "Her aim has improved", Ed replied.

Elise, a flurry of knobby knees and braces rains down upon them. "You forgot to pay. No one forgets to pay, or else they WILL PAY!". She raised her arm with clenched fists in a meaningful gesture.

Paul groaned. "Uncle Thom himself sent us. Wait. You knew that!"

Elise bent over and whispered "I know, but I have to give a strong impression to the customers. It's a small town. If I slip, the looters might think Thom's store to be an easy target. It's just Jacob and I at the store, and he can barely reach the second shelves, let alone deal with sneaky customers".

Another Groan from Paul.

Elise turned her head. "Hey Ed." She smiled and skipped back to the store, where Jacob was peeking out the door.

"Sometimes I want to disown her", Paul growled.

"You can't disown your sister."

Paul spat out red. "Look, I'm spitting blood."

Ed didn't turn his head. "Cherries will do that to you".

"Hey, I told you the ice would be useful", Paul said, sorting out the basket. "Want some cherries?".

"Nah, I had my fill. Give me a block of ice, though." They started and Ed asked "So why did you buy those legume roots? No one's going to eat them"

Paul said "They're not for eating. You'll find out soon enough" and started walking.

A rack of pastel-colored houses and a hill paved with stones later, they reached Thoms' cottage of plain bricks, amongst others, sparsely populated over here. Thom, bespectacled, and greyed of hair came to greet them.

"Looks like my two puppies have gotten all wet." True, the melting ice did give their hair that appearance. Two melting ice blocks were headed in the general direction of Thoms'nose, caught and neatly deflected by a pan he swung.

"Careful, silly puppies. Were you to miss, or rather, were I to miss, this project behind me would not be the most desirable target upon which your tempers should befall."

"You and your grand designs.", Paul scoffed. "What good is a motor if it breaks down when it touches something".

"It's fragile now, boys, but so were you when you were young and taking shape."

"Hmmpt" and Paul randomly kicked the floor, letting fly some nuts and bolts.

"You have no idea what I was like as a child", Ed added.

"Probably not" and Thom looked at Ed "but certainly I know what you were like before that".

Paul would have liked to prolong this jolliness, but he had something to show Ed, though nearly anything would be lesser of a show than watching Thom working out the divine jigsaw puzzle that laid upon this desk.

"Hey, can I borrow this tin sheet? Thanks.", Paul asked. "Hey, Ed, follow me."

Paul whispered "Ignore the old man. He talks weird at times, especially if there are guests. Tries to treat them as kings, or in the case of my friends, he tries to act all noble and eloquent, failing in both cases. Really, when you leave, he'll go back to completely ignoring me, unless if I dangle a crowbar over his projects."

"Take care to avoid the pile of sugar by the far cabinet." Thom noted. "It's not really sugar!" Paul was already far off when he shouted "I know".

Paul led Ed out to a rather large tree. "See that lower branch clustered with caterpillars and silk? I'd like you to get that for me".

Ed smiled and showed off his superior athletics by running up the tree trunk, jumping off of it, cutting the lower branch with the blade on his metal arm, and pouncing off the ground where he landed, catching the branch cleanly.

"You really need to teach me how to do that"

"I told you, sparring with a disembodied suit of armor five times your size for five years will do that to you".

So here's what Paul did. He took out the bag of legume roots and poured in it a handful of the sugar-like substance he swiped as he was going out. Then, the tin foil was attached and arranged as a canopy over the webbed branches. He shook the bag of legume roots and emptied it over the caterpillar silk. It suddenly burst into flames.

"That's fascinating. You really should become a chemist.", Ed said.

"Nah. I don't really know the principles behind what I'm doing. I don't really care either. I mean, what if, through the process of quantifying what I'm doing, by finding out this flame can be un-uniquely reproduced, I lose interest?" Paul reached inside the branches and drew out silk into a string. Attached to one end of the branches, he gave the other end to Ed. The canopy caught the fire and pulled tight, until, to Ed's surprise, the canopy, branches and all started to float. The caterpillars still wriggled about on the branch, unaffected by the warm flame. Ed waved his hand over the flame, which seemed even cool, due to the strong flow of air it drew from underneath. Not too soon later, the flames began to whither and it dropped to the ground. flashback Ed flinched and saw himself die again under the wreck of a massive dirigible. Lives are lost so easily. Whether or not alchemy exists doesn't change the existence or ubiquity of this vicious cycle.

"You're right, Paul", Ed said. "Treating the rest of the world to our science could be downright dangerous, given the situations. Think of what zeppelins would be like with this flame and your uncles' engines."

Paul hit the ground hard, after attempting a back flip on the tree and slipping on the trunk. "I know", he pained.

Elise and Jacob joined them later that night for dinner. "What did you bring for us tonight?", Thom asked?

Jacob chirped "sausages and polenta" and Elise chimed "cheese, onion soup and milk", while unraveling a feast before them. "Eat it while it's..", Elise began, but Paul and Ed were already digging in. A splash of soup fell on Elise's cheek. "Disgusting", shrieked Elise.

When the frenzy subsided, Thom asked "So how was your day, kids."

Elise looked up and said "Well, our chicken pies sold like wildfire, but some of the onions spoiled so I had to throw them away. Oh, and Jacob almost has the hang of counting money." At this, Jacob turned red.

Paul started "The metal decorators", but Elise butted "I'm not finished! Around noon, a couple of boys, I think they were the Alric brothers, thought they could swipe some mushrooms, but we stopped them. Jacob tripped them with a rope and I gave each of them a well-deserved slap. Each slap came with a generous grab of chili powder."

The rest of them flinched. Ed whispered "Paul, your sister is scary."

Thom scolded her "Don't hurt those brothers too much. Their mother supplies us with parts and grease at discount prices. Besides, their father is Herbert Tingham himself, the famous chemist about town. He's not the kind of person I'd like to have a grudge against me".

"Why would they steal anyways? It's not like the Tingham family is poor."

Paul exclaimed to Elise "I think they like you. Smoochy moochy wooo hooo" slap "Owwwieeeee"

Thom smiled upon Al. "So how did your day go?"

"Like Paul was about to say, the metal decorators were spectacular. They refitted my retractable blade, and lubricated the gears in my arm. It doesn't hurt that one of them, Jude Gorecki, used to make pocket watches for a living. In return, I taught them how to preserve certain chemicals longer by process of mixing special preservatives."

Paul added "Jude was so impressed with Ed, he refuses to charge for the arm."

"That's not surprising." Thom cheered. "After all, you are HIS son."

Ed quietly thought "Not here too… That father of mine" and continued eating.

Little Jacob thought he should add to the banter. "Hey Ed. You should drink your milk."

"Sorry I don't drink milk".

"But I heard that if you drink your milk, you can grow to be taller", Jacob replied dutifully.

Ed slammed his hands on the table and glared at Jacob. "WHO DID YOU CALL A BUG SO SMALL A MAGNIFYING GLASS COULDN'T PICK IT UP!"

It took the entire family to stop Ed from exacting his wrath. "Don't kill Jacob", Paul pleaded, grabbing hold of his left arm. Elise at his right added "If he dies, who will be my second hand at my store?"

Things settled down and Edward finally picked up the courage to ask "So what is this Dr. Oberth like anyways?"

Thom was gracious in replying "Well, for one, he probably won't like being called doctor, because he isn't one yet, but one thing is certain. Doctor or not, he's far ahead of his time, perhaps more so than I, although I don't approve of everything he does. He believes in aliens and such. And travel in outer space, hah!" After a disturbing giggle, Thom asked "So when are you leaving?"

Edward looked down and smiled "I leave for Hermannstadt right after this meal"

"For Oberths' home?"

"Yep"

"Great. Running errands for him already"

"What do you mean?"

Thom rested his fists on his sides. "Well, Oberth hasn't really physically been in Hermannstadt for three years. He's studying at Munich to become a title of which should be honorary for him, a doctor."

Eds jaw drops.

Thom tried to be cheerful. "The train to Munich leaves tomorrow in the morning. Hey Elise, go set up a place for Ed to stay for the night. Jacob, fetch some water. I think Ed passed out. No, wait. I think he's fine. Actually, pour it on him anyways."


	2. Chapter 2

Tall red rooftops and buildings painted ivory and darker from pollution adorned Munich. The city breathed of electricity, a direct homage to great scientists of the 19th century. Citizens here would enjoy all the luxuries of life available at the time, that is, if a minor social/political decadence wasn't brought about by inflation and frequent political turnovers. Edward returns to his first dwelling this side of the portal, at Hohenheim's place. While unpacking, Hohenheim returns, taking off his cloak.

"Did the vampires drive you out?"

"Very funny, dad"

"Alphonse lost all his memories."

Ed looked at him. "I had a suspicion. Wait. How did you know?"

"Come visit the Thule society sometime and I'll show you."

Ed drew away. "Nevermind. Hey, have some cherries."

"There are cherries in Transylavia?"

Puzzled, Ed replied "Hmm. I have no clue". Taking out a few dusty books, Ed asked "So where's this Munich University?"

Mouth full of cherries, Hohenheim splattered "Oh, it's three blocks to the south, but the main library is a bit further. If you have free time, I can show you this secret passageway so you can dodge the fee, that, as a non-student…" but as he turned his head, Ed was already nowhere to be seen.

Munich University was constructed out of the essence of seriousness. Composed of well-delineated square blocks of neatly-trimmed grass, ordered stone blocks, and highly decorated lamp-posts, there seemed to be no place for nonsense. After asking about, Ed found the College of Physics. Strolling about pristine and new lecture halls, he spotted Oberth immediately, a serious-looking man in his early thirties, porting a thick mustache and curly dark-brown hair. He was in a seminar, where Ed's intrusion would become an obvious interruption, so he decided to wait outside, where, lined up on the walls were placed articles about Gauss and Hertz and other scientists, all of which were bursting with pride. Soon, the seminar ended and people shuffled out. Except for Oberth. Ed went inside to find Oberth looking less serious, sleeping.

"Hey, Oberth, what are you doing?"

Oberth peeps through an eye. "I'm learning".

"Letting the greatness of this University diffuse through you by osmosis?"

"No, quite the opposite. Learning to pay less attention to class." Oberth got up. "Come on, we have work to do".

"Aren't you going to ask who I am?"

"We both know very well who you are, Edward. Have fun in Transylvania?"

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me you were in Germany?"

"I heard from Thom. They enjoyed your company"

"I didn't ask that. I asked.."

"It's for the best, I promise you. Good heavens, are you bleeding at your mouth?"

"Want some cherries? I got them from Transylvania"

"There are cherries in Transylvania?"

"Yes, there are cherries in Transylvania."

They arrived at a nondescript building with no windows. Oberth opened large storage room that stank of grease and metal. Oberth unveiled a metal platform, supporting a bullet-shaped piece of metal two meters long.

"Here's the latest rocket I've been working on. If you check the physics, it can go well beyond ten miles. Here. Help me fix it."

When some candles were lit, Ed could see that the fuselage was broken and some part of the tip, which consisted of glass, completely shattered.

"Why do you use glass to make your rockets? It's completely impractical."

"I'll show you after you fix it." Oberth checks his pocketwatch. "Okay, I have to be somewhere right now. See you in a few hours."

"Wait", Ed shouted, but Oberth was out already. Ed quickly ran out, but Oberth was nowhere in sight. Distraught, he went back, to find the door was locked. "Why am I here again?" Ed thought. "Hmm, dad mentioned something about a secret passage to the library. Now would be a good time to ask, I think." Ed started to walk home.

A small girl in overalls bumped into him, looking downwards. "scuse me", she muttered. A moment, after, a door behind Edward opened. He wheeled around to see the storage building door close. He ran towards it. door closes

"Excuse me", Ed knocked. "How did you get in? Let me in." Silence came the reply. After knocking for another minute, Ed added "Oberth needs me to do something." The door opened and a solitary eye poked through.

"So you're the Edward, aren't you?" The door closed again.

"Let me in!", Ed tried again, knocking louder this time. Then he stopped and thought "Good time to do some research in the library, although I don't really enjoy confronting my dad."

The door opened again. "Come in and do learn to be patient."

Edward looked down at her. "You should learn to follow the advice of older people."

"Hmmpth."

"So who are you anyways? And how did come you can get in?"

A loud thrum drowned out his voice when she was cranking something. "Here, you'll need these" she said, throwing to him a pair of dark goggles. "So, do you know how this thing works?" She threw him a welder.

Edward was reminded of Winry working with those. "Yes, of course. So who are you anyways? And how come you can get in?" He turned it on the torch threw a blinding stream of sparks.

"Oh, I'm Refinry. Used to be I just watched Oberth work, but he's been busy ever since he started studying to become a doctor, so I do his small tasks for him here every now and then. Are you alright?"

Edward was stumbling towards the work area, still seeing stars. "Pass me a hammer and I'll be fine."

"I told you you'd need the goggles."

"These things were far less bright where I came from", Edward said, welding the fuselage into place.

"Wow, the armor on your arm is really cool. Can I touch it?"

Ed shrugged and tried to align the rocket back on the platform. "grunt This is real heavy. What is this made of?"

"The schematics are on that desk over there"

Ed took a look and gathered some nearby protractors and straightedges. It wasn't long before he started to scribble on the blueprint itself. Refinry hopped over and admired his arm of metal.

"Can I take it apart?"

"Leave me alone."

This went on for a few hours, after which, Oberth returned, looking tired.

"You kids had better go home. I. I'm not myself today."

Refinry spoke. "Hey, I don't like that attitude from.."

"I said you two had better go home."

Edward left quietly, not wanting to risk his reputation, or lack thereof, with Oberth, who perhaps held the key to crossing the other side of the portal. He reached home, where a note laid on a counter. It read "Hey, Edward. I'm leaving for some undetermined amount of time. Keep the refrigerator and pantry well-stocked. -Hohenheim"

"Refrigerator?" Ed pondered. Taking a look, there was a large, white, oblong box emitting a humming noise. Stamped with the words Kelvinator on the side in cursive, Ed was hesitant to open it up. Tickling the edges, Ed figured that if he could deal with the homunculi, a household appliance should bear no comparable challenge. He held a long protrusion that looks like it was meant to be grasped and gave it a push, thinking it was some kind of button. It didn't yield. Looking right and left to see if he missed anything, he summoned the courage to pull it, wincing as he did so. A wall of cold hit him and he stumbled back. The door closed with a dull thud but no apparent harm was done. He tried again, but this time, he held it open. Peering inside, he found a jug of some kind of orange juice and some bread. A cold mist oozed out at the bottom. The low hum from before restarted. Ed thought "Zeppelins and refrigerators, this world is insane." After having some juice, which was refreshingly cold and tasted not unlike oranges, Ed thought he had enough adventure for a day and proceeded towards his new bed, which had a slant to it. He fell asleep before his head even touched the floor. When it did touch, or rather, hit the floor, he didn't immediately wake up either.


End file.
